dearth_pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Reptiles
Reptiles are tetrapod animals in the class Reptilia, these creature are adapted to live in habitats including savannah, tundra with icicle snake in it, deserts, swamps, oceans, coasts, jungles, mountains, forest, caves, islands, grasslands, coralia reefis with exception for rotten vale, abyss, rivers and lakes. There are 10 species of reptiles around the world of DE'arth. List of Reptiles * Testudines **Turtles ***Galito Turtle ***Davinci Turtle ***Dracon Turtle ***Ink Turtle ***Asialan softshell turtle ***Saint Orleans softshell turtle ***Spiny softshell turtle ***Giant Snapping turtle ***Alligator Snapping Turtle ***Lutochelys **Tortoise ***Spiked tortoise ***Zebra tortoise ***Petal tortoise ***Fungi tortoise ***Sloth tortoise ***Cutting-beaked tortoise ***Mole tortoise ***Collarbill tortoise ***Arboreal tortoise ***Giant Tortoise ***Algal Turtle ***Sloth Tortoise **Sea Turtle ***Holy sea turtle ***Slender sea turtle ***Pseudo sea turtle ***Atlantic Bat Turtle ***Shield Turtle ***Archelon **Shalebacks ***Turtilla **'Squamata' ***Iguanomorpha ****Iguanas *****Mushroom iguana *****Sailbacked iguana *****Marine iguana *****Green iguana *****Spiny tailed iguana *****Desert iguana *****Chuckwalla *****Barbaturex *****Western Barbaturex ****Dactyloidae *****Knight anole *****Brown anole *****Green anole *****Pinocchio lizard ****Varanidae *****Pike monitor lizard *****Dragonskin monitor *****Ant-monitor *****Salt-loving skinkfish *****Komodo Dragon *****Megalania *****Nile Monitor ****Skinks *****Wedgehead *****Common Five-lined skink *****Bobtail Skink *****Red-eyed crocodile skink ****Geckos *****Imperial Gecko *****Frill-head gecko *****Butterfly gecko *****Mouse-eating gecko *****Flower gecko *****Moonlight gecko *****Forest gecko *****Wildspire gecko *****Arrowhead gecko ****Chameleons *****Springfield Chameleon *****Crystal Chameleon *****Jackson's chameleon *****Panther chameleon ****Agamas *****Stick agama *****Redhead agama *****Bearded dragon ****Upsidedown lizards *****Common upsidedown lizard *****Upsidedown raptor *****Toothed upsidedown lizard *****Legless upsidedown *****Dolphin upsidedown lizard *****Crested upsidedown lizard ****'Crocodilians' *****Crocodylus ******Siren crocodile ******Saltwater crocodile ******Saw-nosed crocodile ******Titanosuchus ******Crisonskin Titanosuchus ******Blood Wolf ******Landcroc ******Sobelkulos ******Baurusuchus ******Freshwater crocodile ******Nile crocodile ******Sarcosuchus ******Dreadadile *****Gavialidae ******Gharialasuchus ******Gharial ******False Gharial ******Gyposuchus *****Alligatoridae ******Snub-snouted alligator ******Common alligator ******Beaked Caimen ******Snappigator ******Purusaurus ******Tree caimen ******Gatercampus *****'Serpentes' ******Boidae *******Sand Boa *******Titanoboa *******Green Anaconda *******Yellow Anaconda *******River Serpent *******Lava Serpent *******White Serpent *******Ice Viper ******Pythonidae *******Horned python *******Coastel python *******Black & White python *******Forest python *******Ball python *******Forest worm-tailed python *******Reticulated python ******Colubridae *******Corn Snake *******Drillsnake *******Tree snake *******Fire-bellied snake *******Hopping tree snake *******Icicle snake *******Stalactite snake *******Volcanic stalactite snake *******Tsuchinoko *******Blind cavesnake ******Basilisdae *******Fancy basilisk *******White basilisk *******Crested basilisk *******Basilisk ******Elapidae *******Sea cobra *******Flash cobra *******Horned cobra *******King Cobra *******Atargatis *******Seawage snake ******Sea Serpents *******Island Sea Serpent *******Horned Sea Serpent *******Common Sea Serpent *******Great Sea Serpent ******Viperidae *******Pit vipers ********Demon Snake ********Timber Rattlesnake ********Diamondback Rattlesnake ********Cottonmouth ********Horned Viper ******Atractaspidinae *******Stiletto snake *******Saudi Stiletto snake ******Sandserpents *******Four-eyed sandserpent *******Southern sandserpent *******Sandserpent ******Mosasaurs *******Trench Mosasaurus *******Northern Mosasaurus *******Mosasaurus *******Serenmihsaurus *******Dallasaurus *******Platecarpus ******'Sauropterygia' *******Nothosaurs ********Blue Northosaurus ********Northern Northosaurus ********Northosaurus ********Tarpus ********Southern Nothosaurus *******Pliosaurs ********Tigrisaurus ********Liopleurodon ********Shamu Liopleurodon ********Pliosaurus ********Horned Liopleurodon ********Daffiasaurus ********Megarosaurus ********Kronosaurus *******Plesiosaurs ********Agnasaurus ********Crateosaurus ********Cryptidosaurus ********Flamingasaurus ********Elasmosaurus ********Dolichorhynchops ********Styxosaurus ********Plesiosaurus ********Mauisaurus ********Cryptoclidus ********Metrisaurus ********Merlasteus ********Pelorus ********Stowosaurus *******'Placodontiformes' ********Placodontia *********Henodus *********Placodus *********Psephoderma *******'Ichthyopterygia' ********Ichthyosaurs *********Amitisaurus *********Dragosteus *********Shamuasaurus *********Ringnitatis *********Ophthalmosaurus *********Ichthyosaurus *********Temnodontosaurus *******'Pterosaurs' ********Dimorphodontia *********Dimorphodon *********Horned Dimorphodon *********Arielamorphodon ********Rhamphorhynchidae *********Rhamphorhynchus *********Mangrove Rhamphorhynchus *********Piranarhynchus *********Snifliarhynchus ********Tapejaridae *********Tapejara *********Tupandactylus ********Ornithocheiridae *********Ornithocheirus *********Great Ornithocheirus *********Terridictus ********Pteranodontidae *********Pteranodon *********Crestius *********Dwarf pteranodon *********Feathertail pteranodon *********Mountain pteranodon *********Snawmalius *********Shortcrest pteranodon ********Azhdarchidae *********Quetzalcoatlus *********Helmsproutis ********'Sphenodontidae' *********Tuatara ********'Synapsids' *********Sphenacodontidae **********Dimetrodon **********Sphenacodon **********Ctenospondylus *********Edaphosauridae **********Edaphosaurus **********Ianthasaurus **********Ianthasaurus *********Therapsid **********Gorgonopsia ***********Gorgonops ***********Arctops **********Cynodonts ***********Thrinaxodon ***********Cynognathus Category:Animal classes